Kayo's haircut secret
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Kayo left a note in her and Scott's bedroom desk by accident and Scott finds out where she has been going after all these years. Mel is an OC that is mine.
1. Haircut

It was early summers morning on Tracy island and Kayo was waiting for Scott to leave their bedroom after just getting up.

"Are you coming?" Scott asked Kayo who was flat on their bed.

"Yeah in a minute, just go ahead," Kayo waved him out, but first he slung his arms around her and placed a long morning kiss on her head then headed out as instructed.

"I'll bring you breakfast in bed," Scott chortled as he left the room.

Walking out the bedroom and into the dining room Scott heated up some leftover waffles from yesterdays breakfast enough for him and Kayo. Serving up Alan's and Gordon's breakfast of cereal, he called for them multiple times but no response.

Grandma walked in, "Sorry Scott it's only me, you and Kayo today," she rubbed her hands together smelling the waffles cooking, "Is there any waffles left?"

"You can have mine grandma," he offered as he slid a waffle on a plate for her and two for Kayo, "I'll grab a granola bar from the fridge and take this to Kayo,"

While Scott was making Kayo breakfast she rung Mel who was one of her family friends.

Picking up the phone she kept in the side draw at the bottom Kayo inhaled deeply before she dialed Mel's number, as soon as the voice spoke on the other side of the phone so did she, "Hey Mel, are you free today?"

If Mel did say she wasn't free she would of had to bring her brothers in or even ask grandma for cover.

"Uh... yeah I think so," Mel replied quickly knowing what Kayo was up to since she only rung for that particular reason every time.

"Great, I need a cover," Kayo's voice high-pitched slightly from the excitement, "I'm going to tell Scott I'm going out with a family friend, not going to get my haircut,"

Finally realising who had called her she couldn't resist a laugh, "But he always says you need it cut,"

Kayo's heart sinks every time someone says those words. "I know, I'll tell him when I'm ready to," she promises her as she sighed down the phone.

Trying to tell Scott was the hardest part of it and once she run out of excuses she had no choice. She was in love with Scott and had to tell him the truth somehow even if she did it when it hurt her the most.

A knock at the door startled Kayo, she quickly said goodbye and put down the phone.

"Who were you talking too?" Scott asked seeming mischievous and handed her the waffles.

Taking a bite from the waffle she spoke with her mouthful, "Oh, just a family friend, thanks for the waffles by the way they are lush,"

Scott stood by the door frame smiling, "Your welcome, I ended up with a granola bar though," cutting off a chunk for him Kayo leaned over and fork fed him, "You nearly choked me with that fork," they both chuckled enjoying each others company.

Kayo got up from the bed handing Scott back the empty plate, "I'm going out with a family friend now as well," Kayo speed walked out and hit Scott on the way out.

Walking out she closed her eyes and scrunched her face, 'crap' she thought she wasn't meant to hit Scott on purpose on the way out now he is going to think something is suspicious.

"Okay then..." Scott mumbled to himself seeming confused.

Looking round their room he saw a note placed on the desk, saying 'hair 11 am Beauty bar' putting it in his pocket and decided not to mention it to anyone.

Catching up with Kayo then he broke of as he headed to dump the dirty plate in the sink then caught up with her again and found grandma talking to her as well in the hanger.

Turning around Kayo saw Scott approaching her, "I'm off, Scott," Kayo slightly lifted down Scott cheek to place a kiss on it. Scott blushed when he noticed that grandma was watching them.

"Bye, Kayo." Scott waved to her as he watched Kayo get into TB shadow. Then looked at the note again that was in his pocket, not noticing that Grandma was stood behind him.

"What's that?" Grandma asked curiously as the bright pink writing pen caught her eye. Peering over his shoulder she had realised that it had come to that time of year again.

Lifting the note up into grandmas view Scott sighed, "It's a note Kayo left in our bedroom,"

Grandma read it and said, "Scott, let her have some alone time, you always have yours," She patted him on the shoulder, "Come on, I'm in a mood for a movie,"

"I'm was going to work on TB1 instead grandma It's nice not to be able to be disturbed when working for once." Grandma didn't reply she just walked off leaving Scott. The one time she got alone with her eldest grandson just got ruined with grunt work.

About 20 minutes later, when Kayo finally pulled into the back area of the hair salon where she was aloud to hide TB shadow, she was looking for the note she wrote on what time to be here.

Rummaging through her pockets she could only find a packet of bubblegum and lots of empty packets of celery crunches, "Shoot, I must of left it in the bedroom, I hope Scott didn't see it," Kayo mumbled to herself and thinking of what could happen if he knows.

Walking to the salon door was an intense walk but knowing that she could relax and express herself without being judged in their was what made her want to keep coming back. Despite that, hiding it from her boyfriend was not healthy for their relationship.

As she walked into the salon opening the door she smelt the whiffs of the products used and then greeted by a tall lady in her mid 20's. Because she was a regular customer at the salon she got recongised by everyone their. Kayo was told to sit in the middle chair and wait for her usual stylist to come.

Sat in front of the mirror Kayo waited patiently for her usual stylist to approach her, while waiting she let her hair glide out of her hairband revealing it's true length and thickness.

Getting out of her daydream Kayo gazed to the figure walking behind her, "Hi Liz," Kayo stood up and hugged her.

"Hi Kayo, it was like last week I saw you," Liz replied smiling to her most regular client.

Kayo smirked at her comment, "You could say that again,"

She walked over with Kayo to the basin area and started washing her hair.

Feeling the warm water run down her hair was like when her and Scott washed together, "I wish Scott knew how to wash my hair professionally, he tries but he always gets me soaking wet,"

Liz stood there laughing. She heard Kayo mention Scott's name multiple times but never met him in person.

After Liz finished with Kayo she was led to the chair again.

"Usual Kayo?" Liz asked her fanning a black cape over her body.

Kayo nodded as she ran a hand through her wet hair, "Yes please only about a half a inch this time,"

Lid started trimming Kayo's hair. "So Kayo, have you not told Scott that you come here yet, after all these years?"

"No, I just use one of my friends called Mel as a cover saying that I went over to her house," Kayo replied as she played with her ring underneath her cape.

Liz stopped cutting, "But does he not suspect anything?" Kayo knew she could talk to Liz about anything seen as it was empty on the salon floor and they've got on really well with each other since she's been going their.

Kayo exhaled, "I mean, I forgot to pick up a note before I left, so I think he might of suspected something, which had where I was going on,"

"Why haven't you told him anyway?" Liz knew it was an insecure question for Kayo but she's been opening up more than usual lately to her.

Kayo met her stylists eyes, "Because I think he will...," Kayo got cut off and jumped at the deep voice when Scott stormed in slamming the door behind him, looking behind her she blushed in embarrassment.

"Because you think I will what..." Scott shouted angrily he was trying not to show the red colour of his throbbing vein.

Kayo clamped her lips shut from what she was about to stay, stood up and turned the chair round with her hair wet and cape still on.

In her calmest voice she spoke, "Um... can we talk about this later please?" Kayo was shocked about what he said and she didn't think this would of got so much out of hand.

Scott nodded taking a seat on the one of the couches in the back of the shop near to where Kayo was sat down. Still looking angry he picked up a magazine to keep himself distracted while Kayo got finished up.

Inside Scott was broken hearten he wasn't thinking what he was doing, what did he just do? He could just of ruined his relationship with Kayo, luckily it was just them so it wasn't to embarrassing for both of them. But the stylist looked horrified at what he did.

Kayo sat in the chair getting her hair dried, not looking up at all. Liz smiled at her and she tried to smile back but kept seeing Scott's face in the corner of her eye and replayed the scene in her head so her smile fainted.

"There you go Kayo," Liz reassured her tying her hair back up.

Liz removed her cape. "Thank you Liz."

Kayo went to go and pay at the desk and handed over her loyalty card.

Liz stamped her card, "Free one today. You've come here over 5 times you know," Liz winked at her, "Good luck with your hubby,"

Kayo smiled picking up a new loyalty card, "Thanks I think I'm going to need it," Scott stared directly at her from the couch and put the magazine down biting her lip they both walked out.


	2. Admitting time

Kayo walked out the salon with Scott following her. She stopped just outside of the shop where the staff inside the salon couldn't hear them, taking a deep breath Kayo was preparing herself to rant onto Scott.

"What the hell was that? Why did you embarrass me in front of all those people?" Kayo exclaimed refusing to face Scott.

It was lucky that the salon floor was empty otherwise it would of been humiliating for them both and that Liz was expecting it to happen from the way Kayo was talking about him was one half of the story.

Scott took a powerful step forward to the back of Kayo, "Well maybe if you had told me where you have been every 6 weeks for over 2 years, I wouldn't be asking!" Scott replied angrily glaring at the back of her.

Kayo finally turned around as angry as Scott was when he first walked in, "How did you know I was here anyway?" Forgetting that she had left the note on the side.

Scott pulled out the note from his pocket that Kayo had written.

Kayo looked at the floor awkwardly, "Oh yeah,"

Scott held Kayos chin up seeing tears running down her face, "Kayo.., I checked in with Mel and her parents answered the phone and said she was working all day." Kayo went to go and sit down on the bench outside the salon and Scott joined her. "Why didn't you tell me you've being coming here? I thought we didn't have any secrets between us,"

So now Kayo had no choice but to tell Scott why she's been coming here all these years, both face to face each other looking into his sky blue eyes and him looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Because... I can have a joke and a laugh with the people in there and they understand what I go through because they are all young ladies," Kayo wiped away a tear.

At this point Kayo had already done a lot of damage to their relationship, but an unexpected turn happened.

Scott chuckled he didn't expect that response from her, "So, it doesn't matter you have a joke and a laugh with me, Grandma and my brothers don't you?"

Kayo sighed looking up and met his eyes, "Yeah, but it's different I can talk to them about girl things, whereas I can't with them," Kayo pointed out feeling her eyes fill up with tears again.

"Yeah true, I'm not the best with girl talk," knowing that Kayo didn't get emotional easily must of meant this was close to her, "Hey, I'm sorry about slamming the door at the salon," Scott brought Kayo in for a hug.

Kayo grabbed his hand from behind her and rested it on her shoulder, "It's fine, but I didn't appreciate you embarrassing me though," Scott was about to speak but Kayo carried on, "Liz had the scare of her life when you walked in,"

"Yeah sorry about that not the first impression I wanted to make, you know I always overact when it's comes to family especially to you," Scott admitted half smiling at her and took her hand kissing her ring finger.

Kayo still thought Scott was cute even when he was mad, it was like a love hate fight relationship between them both

"I know, but I need to apologise to Mel, for using her all these years for a cover," Kayo blushed cheering up after talking to him.

"Yeah you do, come on let's get into Thunderbird 1 and go home," Scott suggested helping her up then he broke off to TB1 while Kayo stood their waiting for her ride.

"I think we deserve a nice film and popcorn after today," Kayo laughed talking to Scott through the com.

"I agree, how does the love boat sound since were alone?" Scott asked purposely choosing a romantic film.

Kayo gave a flirtatious smile, "Classically perfect."

As Scott brought shadow into Thunderbird 1 they both got into Scott's ship.

Pulling the thrusts Scott lifted off the ground, "How are you feeling about telling the boys and Grandma about this?"

"Grandma knows already. But I don't know how the boys will react and I'm worried about what they will say, but I aspect I can handle it," Kayo confidently said strapping herself in and studying the note she written.

Scott nodded but then realised what she just said, "What! I'm not the first one to know," Scott scowled and mumbling something inappropriate under his breath.

Kayo clasped her hands over head, "Hey! Relax, it was her idea in the first place, she said I'm too much of a workaholic and don't go out much." Scott took a yoga calming breath which Kayo taught him to calm himself down, at least it was advice from his grandmother not his brothers.

The rest of the ride was dead silence, Scott decided to take the short way to the island since grandma was wondering where he went and didn't want to tell her in case she gave him a lecture on relationship advise as she was on Kayo's side. Kayo on the other hand was studying the bills she had ran up from the salon and preparing herself on how she is going to tell the boys and hoping for grandma to be there with her for backup.

* * *

Once they got back to the island the boys were all out on missions. So it was just them two with grandma elsewhere.

There was a sudden loud voice on the island. "That doesn't sound like my brothers unless they've all had a bad throat or cold," Scott turned around to Kayo who looked like she had an idea who it was.

"No, but I think I know who it is," Kayo stood up and waited to hear a knock before opening the hatch. Apologising to someone was not her strong point.


	3. Close to family

Kayo went to open the hatch to where Mel was standing on the phone. Playing with her fingers nervously she knew they couldn't stand there forever.

"Hi Mel, can we talk?" Kayo asked as Mel released the phone from to ear.

Mel put the phone back in her pocket, "Yeah sure. Sorry for being so loud, I was on the phone,"

Kayo gazed down at what she was wearing, she looked like she just came from a summer's party wearing a flowery dress with jeans not how Kayo recongised her.

Sitting down on the couch in the lounge area Kayo was finally alone now facing her best friend the whole reason why it hadn't been leaked out till now. Scott had gone to finish maintenance on his bird giving them time alone.

"Look, I'm sorry for using you as a cover, but do you think we can still be friends?"

Mel moved closer to her, "Did you tell him?" Kayo nodded. "How did he find out?"

Kayo looked around to make sure no one was in the room, "I forgot to pick up a note and he stormed into the salon expecting answers."

Mel stood up from her seat and chanced a go at her best friend, "Seriously Kayo! After everything I have had to hide for you, over the years I think this one was your last," Mel shouted frustratingly storming out, luckily the hatch was open so she exited without Kayo having to move from her spot.

Kayo saw Scott at the corner of her eye stood at the door as he was listening to the whole conversation thinking maybe Grandma was right to let her have her alone time.

Scott heard Kayo crying and went to see what was wrong.

Kayo turned her head to see who was behind the slowly opening door, "Go away," Kayo cried out trying to express emotionless.

Ignoring what she said Scott went to sit on the end of the bed with her.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked simply seeing Kayo huddled up in a ball, obviously she wasn't alright so he pulled her into him.

Without answering she fired a question instead, "How did you know Mel was covering for me, anyways?"

"EOS had been listening to the phone call you had with Mel. So she decided to talk to Mel herself and had your voice on there not hers, then she reported it back to us," Scott summed up.

"Stupid EOS, I need to have a word with her as head of security, to keep out of my business," Kayo whispered Angrily.

Kayo jumped at the sound of EOS voice,"I heard my name several times and not in a good way," EOS said rattling then turning off.

There was a knock on the bedroom. And lots of arguing outside.

"Great, my brothers are back," Scott mumbled sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too bro," Virgil answered back sarcastically as he opened the door.

Opening the door wider Virgil spotted Kayo was in the room to, "Kayo, I heard about your um... how to say it, hair secret," Virgil smirked silently with Scott giving him a glare and then walked out.

Kayo banged her head on the bed as she groaned, slouching into the lounge with Scott following, "This is the worst day of my life,"

Alan grabbed a lemonade for her, "What's up with you?"

Smiling she said, "Thanks bro," opening her drink cap Kayo took a deep breath and turned around to face her family, "I need to talk with all of you," while Kayo was talking Scott was rubbing her head.

So all the boys and grandma went to sit down in the lounge. Alan and Gordon were clueless on what she needed to talk about and Virgil had a good idea since he gave Scott the idea to go and see her in person. Grandma looked supportively over at Kayo who had all eyes on her.

"I know you guys have probably been wondering where I have been lately, but I've been going to a salon," Kayo confessed then everyone gasped.

"What like having facials or even better, you and Scott have been having couple massages?" Gordon teased making fun of them.

Scott jolted himself up from the sofa, "No!" Kayo pulled him back onto the sofa. "Kayo has been going to get to haircut without telling us," Scott rolled his eyes at the laugh Alan and Gordon made.

Virgil felt a end of a strand of Kayo's hair, "Really I never noticed any different,"

Kayo whacked Virgil's hand to stop him feeling her hair, "Yeah I only have about a inch of each time, so you won't really notice unless you inspected it closely,"

Knowing how picky Virgil was he is bound to be measuring her hair in her sleep, so she would have to keep a close eye on her brothers.

"Yeah, I've noticed you've been going out more than usual too," Alan mimicked leaning over to Kayo, "But if you ever need someone to go with you, I'm always free," he then winked at her.

"Thanks, but I'm good, I like going by myself," Kayo winked back at Alan.

Grandma butted in trying to be supportive, "Boys stop judging Kayo, she doesn't judge you when you do your boy stuff and Kayo have as much time away as you need, you always need some alone time from your brothers,"

Kayo smiled at Grandma, "Thanks."

Without question Kayo silently walked to her bedroom letting go of Scott's arm wrapped around her, following her to their bedroom he quietly the door so their brothers couldn't here them. Grandma stopped the rest of them following as they needed to be alone since Kayo just admitted something that was difficult for her.

Scott joined Kayo on the bed, "When were you going to tell me about this anyway?"

Kayo shrugged, "Maybe when we started sharing a credit card or take you out for lunch,"

"But what was the real reason you didn't tell us though?"

Kayo rolled her eyes, "Like I said, I thought you might be offended. Plus it's all ladies though, no men stylists and you might want to apologise for breaking the door." Kayo stated writing down the address on the paper for him. Accepting the piece of paper Scott knew what he had to do to make it up to Kayo, giving a kiss to Kayo he headed to the salon.

Scott went to apologise at the salon and watched a few clients hair being washed to kill time since Kayo gave him a time restriction of the minimum amount of time he had to be in there for. Hours later and right on schedule Scott went back to the island and stepped his bedroom to where Kayo was in her dressing gown.

Kayo started to remove her gown, "I'm going to wash my hair if you need me,"

Scott sat down on the bed studying her brush, "Do you need any help? I've had lessons from Liz,"

Giving a giggle Kayo shook her head, "No you haven't, you just watched a few clients hair been washed, don't brag, Liz called." Kayo said kissing Scott on the cheek and going into the shower. "I could do with company though," Scott stripped himself off and joined Kayo in the shower.

Thank you for reading, this is new stuff to me but hope you have enjoyed it.

The end


End file.
